1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an easy-open composite container for packaging various products, particularly products under pressure such as biscuit and bread dough and the like.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Easy-open composite containers for packaging various products, particularly products under pressure, such as refrigerated dough products, are in common use throughout the world. These containers are usually formed of a spirally-wound paperboard or board stock body wall, an interior or liner layer for preventing leakage of the contents from the container and an exterior label. The body wall is wound in such a manner as to form a tight spiral butt joint at its edges. The label is typically wound about the body wall and is secured so as to bind the body wall against expansion as a result of forces that are created by the pressurized contents of the container.
In many containers of this type, the label member possesses an integral gripping tab for the purpose of opening the container by means of a predetermined single lead cut, so that the consumer can grasp the tab and tear the label member along a lead path, thereby removing enough of the label member from the body wall so that the forces of pressurization will cause the body wall to separate at the butt joint, thereby opening the container.
One problem that is present in containers of the type described above is that the tab will tend to delaminate from the container and stick outwardly, in an effect that is termed "flagging" by those, such as the inventors herein, who are familiar with this area of technology. The longer the lead cut, the greater the potential for flagging. However, if the: lead cut is made too short, the risk of mis-directional tearing during the opening process increases. When this happens, the consumer may pull the tab so as to rip the label in a direction that deviates from the intended lead path, which can result in not enough of the body wall being exposed to cause the container to properly open as described above.
It is clear that a need exists for an improved spiral wound type container for packaging pressurized products such as refrigerated dough that has reduced potential for both tab flagging and mis-directional tearing during opening.